Galeem
Galeem (キーラ, Kiira) is 1 of the main antagonists of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate's World of Light story mode. A mysterious deity, not much is known about this character beyond its great power, able to quickly transform the universe using vaporizing homing beams of light that transforms characters into its personal playthings. It can clone endlessly from the bodies it collects. The opening of World of Light reveals that Galeem's motive is to create a new world. Galeem is a representation of light as opposed to Dharkon and the two are at war with each other in the last third of the World of Light mode. Representing the power of light, Galeem uses it's hollow versions of Nintendo heroes to fight against Dharkon's more darker cast of Nintendo characters. Only by defeating both can a true form of light be achieved. Description Galeem appears as a collection of wings weaving around a orb of light. The wings have blue, red, and orange flames on the inner flap. He appears to have an electrical charge over his whole body. He is quite the abstract being, often being surrounded by clouds. The light orb is Galeem's weakspot and perhaps it's primary body, as it is the only thing that stays around when it is stunned. History ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' The opening shows him with a vast collection of Master Hands that writhe towards the fighters. Suddenly, Galeem unleashes a powerful burst of light that outspeeds and bursts through even the strongest of fighters, turning them into lifeless husks that Galeem later creates clones with. After Kirby rescues many of the fighters in the Light Realm and faces Galeem with the fighters, Dharkon attacks and creates a shattered portal into the Dark Realm. Galeem is not seen again until Dharkon is defeated, where it proceeds to counter attack and leads to the creation of the Light and Dark Realm, a battleground of both forces. After freeing the final fighters and defeating the final spirits, the player has a choice to defeat Galeem or Dharkon. If Galeem is defeated, Dharkon prevails and the world is absorbed into darkness. If Dharkon is defeated, Galeem prevails and the world is absorbed into light. Both are bad endings and bad outcomes. However, if the player manages to balance out both light and dark (or defeat every single spirit on the final board) a third choice becomes available to defeat both. Galeem and Dharkon join forces to stop the player from accomplishing this task, attacking them as they make their way up the platforms towards the final destination. They also send a variety of False Characters to attack the player as well. However, Galeem and Dharkon are still opposed to each other, and will fight each other to the bitter end. As the player fights both of them, they will attack each other when they are open and the player can get caught in the crossfire. When both are defeated, all of the Spirits are released into a spire and the world is restored back to it's original form. Their bodies fall into the ocean. Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Discord Galeem is mentioned as part of a new mechanic in the game known as the ''Galeem Shield. Like the shields in World of Light that cover the fighter after their defeat, the player can activate the Galeem shield by rapidly tapping the shield button 3 times. This shield covers three quarters of the fighter as it encircles around them, and acts as a passive effect that drains Power Smash meter. Galeem is expected to factor into the plot of X Marks the Spot as well. ''Super Smash Bros. Great Fray Galeem is set to appear in the game, but unlike in other ''Super Smash Bros. games, Galeem had notably changed in appearance and even power, becoming significantly more destructive but is seen to be insane and uncontrollable, and Samtendo reveals that Galeem hastily tried to take control of Crazy Hand instead of Master Hand and resulted power incompatibility, freeing Crazy Hand but mutated Galeem and costed his sanity. This is notably that Galeem had majorly changed. It is currently unknown when Galeem would be faced but is likely a boss that the players have to confront in the story mode, Spiritual Crisis. It is also unknown if Galeem or another character is responsible for dispersing the duplicated Spirits around the multiple Worlds. Despite the fact that he is fought in his more crazier, distorted form, he is still called Galeem as normally, even in his codes during the infamous but inevitable datamining (although as a measure to make his new form as a surprise), he actually have two Spirits; one based on his traditional self, and another one from this game called "Crazed Galeem", and the method of obtaining either are currently unknown. Super Smash Bros. Sunburst and Moonlight Powers and Abilities Galeem has great powers that dwarf even Tabuu, being able to not just quickly disperse of the Smash Bros. fighters with their light rays but also all characters in the Super Smash Bros. universe. Kirby was able to escape his grasp using the Warp Star, landing in a transformed landscape created by Galeem. Galeem also has the ability to use those he has captured via his light beams as his own playthings, creating clones of the character imbued with souls he has collected. In Galeem's boss fight, it becomes evident that his body mainly consists of the core of light at the center of his dazzling array of wings. He can contort and move these wings as he pleases and turn them into drills to stomp into the player. Additionally, Galeem can fire various energy projectiles, slash at the screen to deal damage at effected areas, and summon light versions of the fighters that explode after a couple seconds. Gallery Canon GaleemRender.png Galeem icon.png GaleemWebsiteHowToPlayBG.jpg Galeem2.png GaleemGleam.png GaleemMap.png GaleemDistance.png Fanon Galeem_(SSBGF).png|Galeem as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Great Fray Flashy Galeem.png|Galeem as he appears in Super Mario 3D World Deluxe. GaleemsPuppet_Mario_SSBUltimate.png|Galeem's False Fighters (Mario) Trivia *Galeem's name is a corruption of the word "gleam," and his name in Japanese is a corruption of the Japanese onomatopoeia (キラキラ, shine/twinkle). Both names are tied to the Adventure Mode motif of light. **Additionally, Galeem is Latin for "protected", likely referring to how his collected is guarded by shields that the player must shoot through. *Galeem is referred to as The Ultimate Enemy on the website, suggesting that he is absolutely the most powerful character in the Smash universe, save for perhaps Kirby and Dharkon. *Marth's dialogue in the World of Light trailer suggests that there is at least 740 Master Hands under Galeem's control, given how Marth states that each fighter will have to defeat 10 to stand a chance. There are a total of 74 characters in the final roster, counting Echoes and Pokemon Trainer as separate characters. *The flames on Galeem's body are the same colors as the ones on the Super Smash Bros. 4 logos. *Galeem is seen in the World of Light trailer with hundreds, if not thousands of Master Hands at his call, which he later seems to rip out the energy of them to utilize his ultimate attack. These Master Hands are simply cloned versions imbued with souls he collected previously, as opposed to several hundred Master Hands existing prior. This is revealed to be the case during the last third of World of Light, when the player frees the original Master Hand and snaps them out of Galeem's control. *Galleom appears among his army, which suggests that either Galeem has a connection to Tabuu or absorbed him and his forces into his collection of souls. It is likely the latter, as Tabuu and the Ancient Minister can be found in the Realm of Dark, but this presents an oddity as Dharkon possesses their Spirits, not Galeem. *Galeem appears above the same cliff at the end of the Subspace Emissary where the Isle of the Ancients would originally be seen. Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Non-fanon Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Main Villains Category:Villains Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Nintendo All-Stars Chess Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses